Linked!
by Shiraneko-chan
Summary: Sebagai jalan tercepat dalam penyembuhan membuat seorang medic-nin, Haruno Sakura harus merelakan ciuman pertamanya untuk menyelamatkan seseorang. Seseorang yang juga merupakan cinta masa lalu dan sekarangnya. Ditambah sebuah jutsu menyebalkan yang membuat dirinya dan pria itu terikat malah membuat semuanya makin runyam.
1. Chapter 1

Sebagai jalan tercepat untuk penyembuhan membuat seorang medic-nin, Haruno Sakura harus merelakan ciuman pertamanya untuk menyelamatkan seseorang. Seseorang yang juga merupakan cinta masa lalu juga sekarangnya. Ditambah sebuah jutsu menyebalkan yang wajib dilakukan yang membuat dirinya dan pria itu terikat ketika ia menciumnya membuat semua jadi runyam. Semua berawal dari pertengkaran Sakura dengan si pemuda, Uchiha Sasuke.

Dislaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Warnings : Typo, maybe also OOC, hehe.

DLDR, RnR!!

.

Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika menjadi diriku sekarang? Mungkin kau akan panik, teriak, bahkan (mungkin) pingsan. Namun pengalamanku selama ini sebagai seorang _medic-nin_ membuat semua keinginan untuk melakukan tiga hal di atas memudar seiring waktu.

Kau bertanya apa yang sedang kulakukan? Saat ini aku sedang berada di dalam kamar seorang pemuda yang menjadi cinta pertamaku dulu. Oho.. jangan berpikiran aneh, lho. Baca saja dulu.

Pemuda itu sedang berbaring di atas kasurnya, tanpa atasan, berkeringat dingin dan kejang-kejang. Aku sedang berlutut di sampingnya, berusaha untuk menyembuhkannya dengan mengalirkan _chakra_ medis-ku ke tubuhnya dan mencari penyebab rasa sakit yang ia derita.

Kau bertanya apa yang terjadi padanya? _Well,_ aku akan menceritakannya padamu...

 _flashback._

Waktu itu di Rumah Sakit Konoha.

"Sakura-san"

Suara bariton khas laki-laki terdengar di belakangku. Aku berbalik untuk melihatnya. Ternyata Hyuuga Neji, si ketua ANBU. Aku mengulas senyum.

"Ada apa, Neji-san?"

Aku dan Neji sudah memiliki hubungan pertemanan yang dekat sejak beberapa tahun lalu. Begitu pula dengan anggota Rookie 12 yang lain. Jadi kini kami saling memanggil dengan nama depan masing-masing.

"Salah satu lenganku sepertinya sulit untuk digerakan. Aku kemari untuk memeriksanya." balasnya sambil mengangguk kecil. Nada bicaranya juga tidak seperti dulu, ketus dan tajam. sekarang sudah lebih tenang dan lembut. Waktu tahu hal ini aku sendiri, sih juga tak percaya. Mungkin inilah efek dari pukulan si ninja nomor satu, Uzumaki Naruto, sahabatku.

"Eh, kalau begitu, Silahkan Neji-san tunggu di ruang tunggu dulu. Akan kucari ninja lain untuk merawatmu karena aku sedang tidak bisa."

"Aa"

Kemudian, seperti ninja lain dari klan Hyuuga lainnya, ia sedikit membungkuk - yang tentu saja juga kubalas dengan bungkukan - lalu pergi. Menghela nafas, aku kembali mengerjakan tugas yang sedang kukerjakan dari tadi di meja resepsionis. Aku sedang mencari nama seseorang yang dari pagi tadi kupaksa untuk datang ke dokter. Namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Kami bertengkar hanya karena masalah yang baginya sepele.

Begini, sepulang dari misi, ia kelihatan lebih pucat dan berkeringat lebih sering dari biasanya. Maka ketika melihatnya, insting kedokteranku langsung mengambil alih. Lupakan keluhannya yang mengatakan bahwa ia tidak apa-apa, aku tetap memeriksanya. Hasilnya kutemukan ia terkena demam. Tetapi, karena aku tidak bisa memastikan apa ia hanya terkena demam saja hanya dengan _chakra,_ maka aku menyuruhnya untuk ke rumah sakit.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak apa-apa. Kenapa kau menyeabalkan sekali, sih?"

"Apa susahnya pergi ke Rumah sakit sebentar saja, Sasuke?! Turunkanlah egomu itu sedikit saja untuk memastikan keadaanmu." Saking marahnya, aku bahkan lupa menambahkan suffiks -kun di akhir namanya. Sepertinya ia tidak menyadarinya.

"Bukankah tadi kau sudah memeriksaku. Aku hanya demam."

"Sebagai salah satu orang terdekatmu juga sebagai seorang ninja medis, ku sarankan kau ke Rumah sakit hari ini. Akan kuseret kau apabila itu diperlukan." dan kalimatku ini menjadi akhir perdebatan kami di rumahnya pagi tadi.

Sekarang kuarahkan pandanganku ke atas, pukul 17.00. Jam kerjaku sudah habis. Maka kuputuskan untuk pergi menjenguk Sasuke dan menyeretnya ke luar rumah menuju RS. Kubereskan barang-barangku di meja resepsionis, kembali sebentar ke kantorku untuk mengambil tas, mengunci pintu, memberi salam pada Shizune yang sedang lewat, lalu keluar dari rumah sakit dan berjalan menuju ke rumah Sasuke.

 _flashback end._

Dan, ketika aku sampai di rumahnya, pintu tidak dikunci, lampu selain lampu kamar tidak dinyalakan, dan tidak ada tanda-tanda aktivitas manusia di rumah itu. Agak khawatir aku pun langsung pergi ke kamar Sasuke...

JENG JENG!

Terpampang dengan jelas di hadapanku seorang Sasuke yang seperti di katakan tadi, berbaring di atas kasur, tanpa atasan, dan berkeringat dingin juga kejang-kejang. Segera tanpa di komando aku berlutut di samping Sasuke. Insting kedokteranku mengambil alih. Kedua tangan bergerak-gerak di atas tubuh pemuda itu dan bercahaya hijau remang-remang. Itulah yang namanya chakra medis. Namun, sudah sejak sejam yang lalu, keadaannya masih kurang lebih sama. Hanya saja sekarang ia bisa berbicara. Sedikit.

"Sa-ku-ra"

Matanya masih terpejam tapi mulutnya bergerak. Aku sama sekali tidak membalasnya. Kepalaku terlalu penuh dengan ingatan yang semenjak tadi kugali sambil terus mengobatinya. Ingatan tentang berbagai buku medis yang pernah kubaca tentang gejala penyakit ini atau cara mengobati paling efektif di saat seperti ini.

Kalau menurutku, sepertinya ketika misi Sasuke terkena semacam racun yang tidak mematikan, namun berbahaya. Ini membuatnya akan mengalami kejang, badan panas dingin, berkeringat dingin, sama seperti gejala demam. Anehnya, racun ini sama sekali tidak terdeteksi ketika aku mengecek Sasukepagi tadi.

'Ah!'

Tiba-tiba, salah satu ingatan lewat di kepalaku begitu saja. Itu merupakan salah satu cara efektif dalam menyembuhkan seseorang yang pernah kubaca bertahun-tahun lalu. Yang jadi masalah adalah, apakah ia harus menggunakannya pada Sasuke? Bisa-bisa Sasuke jadi membenciku...

Menunduk kebawah dan melihat wajah Sahabatku yang sedang menahan sakit, sepertinya aku tak punya pilihan lain. Tak apalah dibenci olehnya, Menurut bacaan itu aku harus melapalkan sebuah jutsu sederhana dan, ehum.. mencium Sasuke di bibirnya. Aku tidak tahu apa efek dari jutsu ini, namun jutsu ini pantas dicoba. Aku akan menanyakannya pada Shizune atau Tsunade-shishou nanti.

Maka, memantapkan tekad juga hatiku, jari-jari tanganku bergerak cepat membentuk suatu rangkaian segel sederhana.

"Shīru : Baindingusutansu!"

Tiba-tiba setelah menyelesaikan segel dan menyebutkan nama jutsu itu, tubuhku bercahaya hijau remang-remang, persis seperti chakra medis. Rasa terkejutku hanya sebentar, ketika mendengar seprai yang bergesek aku kembali ke alan sadar.

"Gomen ne, Sasuke-kun."

Lalu aku membungkuk dan menghapus jarak diantara kami. Aku mencium seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Dan ketika bibir kami bertemu, cahaya hijau ditubuhku juga menyinari tubuh Sasuke. Membuat ruangan itu menjadi terang-benderang.

TBC..

A/n :

HAHAHA!! ff kacau yang lain. Hadeh, soulmate soalnya kena WB jadi saya putuskan buat bikin ff yang lain.

Nah-nah, saya pingin tanya nih, buat reader-reader sekalian, AU, multi-AU, Canon, itu apa sih?? Yang tau tolong bantu jawab ya...

Udah deh note-nya. Kalo begitu,

RnR, minna!!


	2. Chapter 2

' _Lalu aku membungkuk dan menghapus jarak diantara kami. Aku mencium seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Dan ketika bibir kami bertemu, cahaya hijau ditubuhku juga menyinari tubuh Sasuke. Membuat ruangan itu menjadi terang-benderang.'_

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

ide cerita 'Linked!' punya saya, tapi semua karakter NARUTO punya Masashi Kishimoto.

Warnings : Kalau anda penasaran, Disini waktunya adalah setelah PS 4. Jadi, Sasuke sudah kembali ke Konoha.

DLDR, RnR!

.

Chapter 2

Sakura PoV

Pernah dulu sekali, aku membayangkan melakukan hal ini bersama Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun mengajakku kencan, kami berjalan-jalan di pinggir pantai, lalu akhirnya, kami berciuman dengan latar belakang matahari tenggelam.

...Heh! Bukan berarti aku masih menyukainya seperti itu. Aku hanya memberikanmu contoh, kok. Hehe...

Oke, kembali ke cerita.

End Sakura PoV

Cahaya yang menyinari tubuh mereka berdua perlahan makin redup, lalu menghilang. Ketika merasakan cahaya itu sudah hilang, Sakura membuka matanya dan dengan segera menarik dirinya mengakhiri ciuman berdurasi 10 detik itu.

'Ternyata bibirnya lembut.'

Sadar apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan, ia menutup bibirnya dengan jari dengan wajah memerah. 'Apaan sih?! Sadar Sakura, SADAR! Kau **tidak** menciumnya. Kau itu **menyelamatkannya.'** Menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan pikiran pertama yang muncul di kepalanya itu, Sakura kemudian mendekatkan salah satu tangannya yang sudah berpendar kehijauan ke tubuh Sasuke. Apa yang ditemukannya membuat ia terkejut. Dan bersyukur.

'Wah, Demamnya menghilang begitu saja. Dia sudah tidak berkeringat lagi dan nafasnya teratur. Segel ini memang luar biasa. Namun, apa efeknya?'

Sakura yang masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri sama sekali tak sadar dengan pergerakan di atas kasur. Maka ketika Sasuke membuka mulutnya, tentu saja ia terkejut.

"Sakura. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Terlonjak dari tempatnya, ia bisa melihat Sasuke yang sedang berdiri membelakanginya sambil memakai sebuah kaos. Sakura membalas Sasuke dengan ketus.

"Sama-sama, idiot." Sasuke mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

"Apa? sudah kusuruh kau untuk pergi ke rumah sakit, tapi kau malah menolak hanya karena ego pantat ayammu itu, Sasuke. Lihatkan, untung aku cepat datang kesini. Kalau tidak, bagaimana?"

"Hn. Apa yang terjadi?" Mungkin saja si Bungsu Uchiha itu menyadari hilangnya tambahan '-kun di belakang namanya. Namun ia menghiraukannya. Jeda sejenak.

"Kau terkena racun, Sasuke-kun. Tubuhmu bereaksi melawan racun itu yang pada akhirnya menyebabkan kau seperti orang terkena demam parah. Bersyukurlah aku mengingat sebuah jutsu segel yang dapat menyembuhkanmu." Sakura mengatakannya dengan sangat berhati-hati - dengan nada tajam tentu saja - agar tidak keceplosan mengenai apa yang sudah ia lakukan itu. Matilah ia jika Sasuke sampai tahu. Tapi sepertinya, pada akhirnya Sasuke akan tahu juga. Ini benar-benar situasi yang tidak menyenangkan. ' _Benarkah? tubuhmu sepertinya menikmatinya...'_

'Aku tak mungkin menyembunyikan ini dari Sasuke-kun. Suatu hari aku akan memberitahunya, namun tidak sakarang.' menghiraukan inner-nya yang tiba-tiba muncul, Sakura memutuskan untuk memulai percakapan.

"Ano ne, Sasuke-kun, apa kau merasa sehat? maksudku, apa kau merasa pusing, kedinginan, atau... yang lain?" Sakura bertanya dengan nada ragu-ragu. Jiwanya ingin loncat keluar dari rumah Sasuke sekarang juga dan membuat jarak sejauh mungkin darinya. Kamu pasti tahu kenapa, jadi tak usah dijelaskan. Ditambah dengan hobi Sasuke untuk memberi jeda panjang sebelum menjawab, disertai dengan tatapan mata elangnya yang terus menerus ada padamu membuat lawan bicaranya-Selain Naruto, tentu saja-akan merasa tak nyaman. Tapi, bersyukurlah Sakura-yang sepertinya terlalu banyak bersyukur hari ini-ketika Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan untuk buka mulut.

"Hn. Tidak."

Yah, walau yang keluar hanya 2 kata saja.

Situasinya menjadi amat canggung sampai suatu cahaya hijau yang mirip seperti chakra medis menyelimuti lengan kanan dan lengan kiri Sasuke. Baik Sasuke maupun Sakura harus memejamkan matanya.

"Apa ini?" "Ak-aku juga tidak tahu, Sasuke-kun."

Ketika cahaya itu menghilang, keduanya secara otomatis memeriksa lengan masing-masing. Mereka menemukan semacam tanda yang cukup aneh. Di pergelangan tangan kanan Sakura terdapat sejenis tato berwarna hitam yang mengelilingi pergelangan tangannya. Begitu juga di pergelangan tangan kiri Sasuke yang bentuk tatonya sama persis dengan milik Sakura. Sakura mencoba untuk menghapus tato itu dengan menggunakan _chakra_ medis. Namun, hasilnya nihil.

Tiba-tiba, wajahnya pucat. Ia seperti mengingat sesuatu yang mengerikan. Tanpa basa-basi, ia segera berseru pada Sasuke yang masih berusaha menghilangkan tato di tangan kirinya dengan _chakra_.

"Sasuke-kun, aku akan segera kembali!"

Sakura berseru pada Sasuke. Tanpa menunggu jawabannya, ia melesat pergi menuju pintu. Namun, belum sempat tangannya menyentuh gagang pintu, Sakura mendadak merasakan rasa perih yang teramat sangat pada pergelangan tangannya, tebih tepatnya di tangan kanan.

"Hyah!, apa ini?!"

Tato aneh yang berada di pergelangan kanan tangan Sakura warnanya berubah merah. Warna seperti kepiting rebus dengan rasa perih seperti sedang di sayat menyerang tangan kanannya.

"Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sakura mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke arah tangan kiri Sasuke. Wajahnya masih menyiratkan rasa sakit.

"Ia, aku..."

Tangannya berdarah.

"Hah! Sasuke-kun, tanganmu!" Cepat-cepat ia kembali ke sisi Sasuke. Mengulurkan tangannya yang masih perih, ia menyembuhkan luka Sasuke dalam hitungan detik. Selama itu juga, anehnya, rasa sakit di tangannya perlahan memudar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sasuke-kun? Kenapa tanganmu bisa berdarah?"

Tanyanya sambil menatap mata Sasuke, tetapi Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya. Dapat dilihat secara samar-samar adanya warna _pink_ tipis di pipinya. "Aku mencoba membuat goresan di atasnya, tapi tanganku kehilangan keseimbangan dan melukai tanganku."

"Hah... Jangan mencoba hal-hal yang aneh, Sasuke-kun. Kita, kan masih tidak tahu apa-apa soal tato ini."

"Bagaimana denganmu?" ' _hehh, dia bertanya tentang keadaanmu, tuhh...'_

Diam Inner!'. "Tadi tanganku terasa perih secara mendadak Sasuke-kun. Tapi ketika menyembuhkanmu, rasa itu menghilang."

Diam sejenak.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun. Kumohon jangan marah. Tapi, sepertinya ini adalah efek dari segel yang kugunakan untuk menyembuhkanmu."

"Memang jutsu apa yang kau gunakan?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Etto... sebenarnya sih, aku hanya membacanya sekilas saja. Namun ketika aku mencari cara untuk menyelamatkanmu hal itu tiba-tiba melintas di otakku. Jadi aku langsung menggunakannya tanpa tahu efek sampingnya. Karena itu, sekarang ayo kita pergi menemui Nona Tsunade, Sasuke-kun." Jelas Sakura dalam satu tarikan nafas. Ia jadi ngos-ngosan setelah berbicara panjang lebar pada Sasuke . Ia melirik pria di depannya itu, mencoba mencari tahu apa yang sedang ia pikirkan. Ia bisa melihat Sasuke sedang memikirkan sesuatu terlihat dari wajahnya yang selalu serius itu, sekarang ada kerutan di bagian dahi. Tak lama kemudian ia pun merbicara dengan nada monoton yang hampir sama.

"Hn"

Ya, dia hanya mengatakan itu.

Sasuke berjalan melewati Sakura dan langsung menuju ke pintu keluar. Tidak adanya sosok berambut merah muda di dekatnya membuat ia menoleh ke belakang.

"Kau tidak ikut?"

"Eh! Iya. Maaf, Sasuke-kun." Segera saja ia berlari pendek mendekati Sasuke.

"Hn"

Pintu di bekangnya ia kunci lalu mereka berdua mulai berjalan menuju ke Gedung Hokage.

TBC...

A/n : Still no answer. Haruskah saya tambahkan pairing lain disini? Tell me!

!!!RnR!!!


	3. Chapter 3

' _Sasuke berjalan melewati Sakura dan langsung menuju ke pintu keluar. Tidak adanya sosok berambut merah muda di dekatnya membuat ia menoleh ke belakang._ _"Kau tidak ikut?"_ _"Eh! Iya. Maaf, Sasuke-kun." Segera saja ia berlari pendek mendekati Sasuke._ _"Hn"_

 _Pintu di bekangnya ia kunci lalu mereka berdua mulai berjalan menuju ke Gedung Hokage.'_

Disclaimer : MASASHI KISHIMOTO

Linked! itu punya saya.

Warning : Disini waktunya sekitar beberapa bulan setelah PS 4.

DLDR, RnR!

.

Chapter 3

"APA!!!" "Yang benar saja?!"

Dua jawaban berbeda intonasi itu memenuhi ruangan hokage yang sepi. Untunglah sebelumnya dengan bijak Shizune sudah memasang jutsu kedap suara di sana. Kalau tidak, bisa-bisa seluruh manusia yang ada di gedung itu mengalami ke- _budeg-_ an sementara.

"Ta-tapi, apa m-maksudmu, Tsunade-shishou?" Sakura berkata dengan terbata-bata. Pasalnya, apa yang ia dengar tentu saja mengejutkan. Mau tahu? Ini dia...

 _Flashback_

 _Setelah sampai di gedung hokage, Sakura dan Sasuke segera menuju ke ruangan orang nomor satu se-Konoha itu. Senju Tsunade. Saking terburu-burunya, Sakura sampai lupa untuk mengetuk dan langsung membuka pintunya begitu saja. Untunglah, mungkin karena reflek yang ia dapat ketika perang atau naluri_ shinobi _nya bekerja, ia dapat menghindari sebuah botol yang melayang tepat di tempat dimana kepalanya tadi berada._

 _"APA MAKSUDMU MASUK TANPA MENGETUK PINTU, HAH!"_

 _Tsunade berteriak dari dalam. Sudah terbiasa dengan amukan_ sensei _nya yang satu itu, maka Sakura memberanikan dirinya untuk memasuki ruangan itu. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang arah pandangannya masih belum lepas dari pecahan botol yang berserakan setelah bertemu dengan dinding. Ia diam tidak berkutik. Tangannya dilipat di depan dada. Wajahnya datar dengan emosi lain yang tidak ia tahu. Memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Sasuke sebentar, kali ini Sakura masuk._

 _Segera saja bau khas_ sake _memenuhi hidungnya. Sebuah kesimpulanpun ditarik._

 _Senseinya sedang mabuk._

 _Dalam saat seperti ini, ada baiknya apabila ia bicara perlahan saja. Mencari jalan aman itu lebih baik daripada membuat nyawanya dan Sasuke terancam botol melayang._

 _"Eum, Tsunade-shishou..."_

 _"SAKURA! Apa maksudmu membanting pintu seperti tadi, HAH! Atau apa kau itu sebenarnya Naruto?"_

 _'Yap, dia mabuk.'_

 _"Ini benar-benar aku, Tsunade-shishou. Maaf jika aku mengganggumu, namun ada hal penting yang harus kutanyakan padamu." Dengan nada serius, Sakura berkata pada gurunya itu. Seakan-akan pengaruh alkoholnya secara mendadak hilang, rona merah yang ada di pipinya akibat mabuk juga menghilang. Wajahnya menjadi lebih profesional. Membetulkan posisi duduknya, Tsunade memanggil asisten kepercayaannya._

 _"Shizune!"_

 _Seorang wanita berambut hitam pendek yang juga menggendong seekor babi merah muda kecil segera datang kesana. Perutnya terlihat membuncit. Istri dari Shiranui Genma itu memang sedang memasuki masa kehamilan 5 bulan. Namun, satu-satunya perubahan dari Shizune hanyalah berat badannya saja. Yang lainnya tetap sama._

 _"Ya, Tsunade-sama?"_

 _"Tolong segel ruangan ini dengan jurus kedap suara. Dan Sakura, cepat panggil si Uchiha itu sekarang!"_

 _"Ha'i!"_

 _Segera saja kedua orang itu melaksanakan tugas masing-masing. Gerakan Shizune agak lambat karena kehamilannya, tapi ia tetap gesit. Sakura menuju ke arah pintu. segera menarik Sasuke yang masih setia di luar untuk masuk ke dalam. Sesaat semuanya hening sampai Sakura berbicara._

 _"Shishou, kami kemari untuk menanyakanmu sesuatu. Kemarin aku melakukan sebuah jutsu untuk menyelamatkan nyawa Sasuke yang saat itu terkena racun. Namun aku sama sekali tidak tahu tentang efek dari jutsu ini."_

 _"Beberapa saat setelah Sasuke sadar, kami mendapatkan sebuah tanda semacam tato di kedua pergelangan tangan kami namun berbeda tempat. Bisakah anda menjelaskan hal ini pada kami, Shishou?"_

 _Tsunade melihat keduanya dengan tatapan mata yang sulit diartikan. Ia menutup matanya dan menghela nafas. Kemudian, tanpa diduga, ia menyeringai._

 _"Selamat, kalian berdua terikat kepada satu sama lain selamanya._ "

"APA!!!" "Hah?"

 _Flasback end._

"Apa maksudmu, Hokage-sama?"

Sasuke bertanya dengan nada yang agak tajam.

"Maksudku, Uchiha, sekarang kau dan Sakura telah terikat. Apapun yang kau rasakan akan dirasakan juga oleh Sakura. Luka apapun yang kau derita, Sakura juga akan merasakannya. Maka dari itu, bocah, kusarankan kau untuk berhati-hati apabila tak ingin wajahmu menjadi tempat latihan pukulanku."

'Terikat dengan... Sasuke-kun? Selamanya?!' Matanya melirik kearah orang disebelahnya. Wajahnya seketika memerah. Namun berbeda dengan Sasuke, matanya tertutup poni panjangnya. Melihat itu, Sakura merasa agak sakit hati.

'Apa maksudnya ia merasa jijik, ya, jika harus terikat denganku seperti ini? Apa mungkin rasa tidak sukanya padaku sama sekali tidak berkurang sejak kami masih kecil? Ah!, tidak. Mungkin Sasuke-kun hanya sedang berpikir saja.' Matanya perlahan bergulir kebawah, ke arah lain. Ia masih berusaha memberi masukan positif ke otaknya. Namun Rasanya ia tidak sanggup melihat ke wajah Sasuke.

"Apa tidak ada cara untuk membatalkan efek jutsu ini?"

"Sayangnya tidak, Uchiha."

"Cih!" Tidak tahan lagi dengan suasana ini dan ada di dekat Sasuke, Sakura pun memutar otak untuk mencari jalan keluar.

"Arigatou, Shishou. Tapi ada tugas yang harus kukerjakan. Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu." Masih sambil menunduk, Sakura pergi dari sana diikuti tiga pasang mata berbeda warna.

-XX-

Sasuke PoV

Bagiku, ini adalah hal yang aneh. Terikat dengan Sakura? Secara fisik dan mental, ya? Aku benci hal ini. Aku tidak membenci Sakura, tentu saja. Sama seperti aku tidak membenci si Dobe-Naruto semenyebalkanpun mereka. Tidak pernah sekalipun. Jika hal yang dikatakan Hokage benar, maka apapun yang terjadi padaku akan terjadi pada Sakura juga. Ini artinya luka yang kuterima pada setiap misi berbahaya yang kujalani akan diderita Sakura. Ini membuatku benci karena secara tak langsung aku menyakitinya.

Tiba-tiba, aku merasakan rasa sedih yang teramat sangat. Karena aku tak punya alasan untuk bersedih-yang benar saja, Uchiha sedih?-maka satu-satunya alasan berada di sampingku. Kulihat gadis merah muda yang selalu mengejar-ngejarku sejak dulu itu menunduk. Wajahnya berpaling. Kupikir ia sama sekali tidak suka diikat denganku seperti ini. Si Dobe itu pernah bilang, Sakura sudah tak mencintaiku lagi ketika aku kembali ke Konoha walau aku sangat berharap rasa itu tak pernah hilang dari Sakura. Sekarang jadi aku yang merasa agak bersalah.

"Apa tidak ada cara untuk membatalkan efek jutsu ini?" separuh dirinya berharap jawabannya 'iya', sementara separuh yang lain, yang lebih egois, berharap jawabannya 'tidak'.

"Sayangnya tidak, Uchiha."

"Cih!" mendengar jawaban itu, harusnya ia merasa senang. Namun, rasa sedih yang dari tadi menghantui dirinya semakin bertambah.

"Arigatou, Shishou. Tapi ada tugas yang harus kukerjakan. Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu."

End Sasuke PoV

Mengawasi gadis yang sebentar lagi akan berusia 20 tahun itu pergi, matanya tetap mengikuti Sakura sampai ia menghilang di balik pintu. Fokusnya kembali ketika Tsunade memanggil namanya.

"Uchiha." Matanya bergulir ke arah Tsunade. Menatap datar si hokage kelima awet muda itu sambil tetap menutup mulutnya.

"Kuharap kau bisa menjaga Sakura dengan baik mulai saat ini. Bagiku, dia itu lebih dari sekadar murid. Aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai putri kandungku sendiri. Dia sudah terlalu banyak tersakiti sebelumnya. Jadi kumohon padamu untuk menjaganya dengan nyawamu."

Inilah pertama kalinya Sasuke melihat sisi lembut dan keibuan dari Tsunade. Biasanya jika tidak mabuk wanita ini hanya marah-marah atau menunjukkan sikap profesionalnya sebagai hokage.

Setidaknya ia tahu Sakuranya berada di tangan yang tepat selama ini.

Tunggu, apa dia baru saja mengatakan Sakura-nya?

Memutuskan untuk melupakan masalah itu, Ia menjawab Tsunade dengan mantap dan serius. Juga dengan sepenuh hatinya.

"Baik. Aku mengerti."

TBC...

A/n : Yo! I'm back, Minna! Jadi, gimana, nih. Pertanyaan selanjutnya ini tolong di jawab dengan segera setelah kalian memutuskannya, ya...

Pertanyaan : Haruskah Saya tambahkan pria lain selain Sasuke untuk memperebutkan Sakura? Kalau mau dan kamu tahu mau memasukan siapa, silahkan tulis di kotak review nama pria beruntung ini!!! Secepatnya, ya. Karena jika ada, orang ini akan saya masukan pada Chapter ke 4 atau ke 5. Oh, dan special thanks to...

 **Evy Bestari Putri,** **YukiSakura Kensei29,** **hanazono yuri,** **shiraisi for Reviewing my story and GreenEmerald. 02, azure kawaii28, dan hanazono yuri karena menambahkan Linked! dalam list ff favorit mereka.**

Thankyou for reading!

!RnR!


End file.
